Speech recognition has been the subject of a significant amount of research and commercial development. For example, speech recognition systems have been incorporated into mobile telephones, desktop computers, automobiles, and the like in order to provide a particular response to speech input provided by a user. For instance, in a mobile telephone equipped with speech recognition technology, a user can speak a name of a contact listed in the mobile telephone and the mobile telephone can initiate a call to the contact. Furthermore, many companies are currently using speech recognition technology to aid customers in connection with identifying employees of a company, identifying problems with a product or service, etc.
While speech recognition technology has improved over the last several years, effectively recognizing speech of an individual when the individual is in a relatively noisy environment remains difficult. For instance, a speech recognition system in a mobile telephone may not properly detect speech of a user if the user is in a relatively noisy environment. Further, there are at least two types of noise that can be taken into account by speech recognition systems: additive and convolutive noise. In many conventional speech recognition systems, these two types of noise have been handled independently, which may result in sub-optimal speech recognition.